


Forbidden boyfriend

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Casual make outs on the roof, Clingy Jeremy??, Jeremy has a mom and dad, M/M, Trans Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: im gonna say there's some swearing  okay if you're uncomfortable DONT READJeremy gets grounded by his parents for dating before 18to which Michael sneaks over and they hang on Jeremy's roof at like 12 am playing 20 questions which is like,, 5 questions and Michael likes to make Jeremy blush :U





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what im doing when i write aNYTHING =v=;  
> Enjoy i,, idek
> 
> And yes i know Jeremy's dad and mom would be accepting but he's still their baby girl in their eyes hush :v

It had been a week since Jeremy had been grounded, his mother had found out about his boyfriend and told him he couldn’t see him. The thought alone of Jeremy not being able to see Michael made him cry, and he cried for the whole day. Yet his parents still didn’t unground him, She wasn’t really caring about Michael being boy, it was more of having a boyfriend before 18

His dad on the other hand had taken Jeremy’s phone, taken his computer and video games. All because his dad wasn't used to the weird trans thing. He wasn’t even allowed to go outside without his mom or dad, feeling like a six year old who was in a big town

But at least they met at school, Michael would walk Jeremy home, he’d drive the car to his house and walk with Jeremy, stopping a block ahead to say good bye until his dad had started picking him up to make sure he wasn’t talking to Michael

Jeremy would always make plans though, He’d steal his phone after midnight and text Michael to come over before deleting the messages to cover the proof. That night he had waited for Michael at the window, an extremely light tap on the window making him look up and smile

Jeremy stood up in his pajama pants and tee-shirt, crawling onto his desk to open the window, immediately getting a kiss before climbing out “I’m so glad i got to see you again” he whispered, sitting next to him to hug him “I wish my dad were more like your moms” he whispered

Michael smiled, putting an arm around him to keep him warm “It’s alright, we still have this,, And i’m willing to risk my head to come and hang with you, My moms even let me and they don’t care, so as long as you don’t get caught it should be alright” he smiled, kissing his forehead and put a hand on Jeremy’s knee

He sighed, leaning into Michael, pulling the side of the jacket around his arm “I wish my dad were like that.. It’s not even my mom, She just doesn’t want me to date anyone until I’m 18” he whispered, listening for if his dad or mom had waken up

“Well that’s pretty pointless since we’ve been dating for almost five months now” he mumbled “But hey.. Don’t let the things they say get to you- Because your gender doesn’t mean anything.. Because hey, Don’t you like this? And i promised i wouldn't try anything” Michael smiled, nudging him a little

Jeremy sat for a second, looking down at his bare feet and Michael’s shoes, looking to his side, messing with the patches on Michael’s jacket before looking at the trees around his house “..Yeah, and if it means dating you, I’m always in” he laughed, hugging him

Michael smiled, hugging him tightly back “That’s a little gay, but It’s good” Michael giggled

Jeremy rolled his eyes and let go “Maybe I’m a little gay” he teased, nudging him “..Whats your favorite color? That’s random but i mean i always thought it was red”

“It’s red, well kind of because yellow and green are pretty cool too,, and purple, but then there’s blue which i love but i think I’m going with red.. or orange-“

Jeremy smiled, covering his mouth a little to stifle out the laugh “I think red is pretty” he smiled, hugging his knees to lay his head on his arms

“Well what is your favorite color?” Michael smiled, pulling him closer so he still had to lean on him

Jeremy thought about, He liked red but mostly because it made him think of Michael and yes all of his clothes were blue, but he hated blue because he loved it. And the squip told him bright blue was for girl’s to like

“Like a torquiest blue” He mumbled, lightly blushing

Michael gasped, still whispering “I knew it!” he giggled “You’re always wearing blue- Ive noticed, Everything you get is blue, your room is blue and grey- All your clothes are blue, You’re eyes are blue, Your favorite things are just blue. Like how every time you get a drink its blue, even your pencils are blue” he snorted

Jeremy blushed more, nudging him “So i like blue- No big deal” he mumbled, huffing

Michael smirked “But its so much more than just blue, You like other things and do other cute things” He smiled, gesturing to Jeremy’s hands “Like how you’re always wearing band-aids because you’re clumsy, And its adorable!” he laughed again “Or while in Play rehearsal you have to pull your hair back or wear a head band to focus while looking down, and you get flustered about it”

Jeremy looked at him before looking down, covering his head, his hair falling over his eyes “Oh my god- Michael shut up!” he whispered, his voice too high to be serious

“Or when you’re thinking hard about things your eyes get confused and you look like you’re going to cry, or when you bite your lip so hard it bleeds and i offer to kiss it better and you get- SO flustered” he smiled, watching Jeremy hug his head tighter, whining slightly “Alright alright.. I’ll stop.. How about we play a game?”

Jeremy looked up, glaring at him, his blue eyes standing out from all of his freckles splashed with dark red blush “How long can Jeremy last without blushing?” he muttered

“No no- Um.. 20 questions?” Michael smiled, seeing Jeremy’s confused look

“Uh.. How do you play?” he mumbled, kind of embarrassed 

Michael smiled “Well i’ll teach you, I ask a question, and then you answer it, and then you ask me a question” he smiled

Jeremy smiled a little “Seems simple enough.. Uh, sure I guess, but it is getting late so we shouldn’t play for too long” Jeremy whispered

“Right, short game” Michael nodded “What’s your favorite food?” Michael smiled

“Uh..” Jeremy actually had to think about it, he liked all sorts of things but most things made him sick or he threw up later. “Maybe.. uh.. Strawberries??” Jeremy shrugged “I don’t know” he snorted “Whats yours?”

Michael laughed, thinking about it “I would’ve never guessed” he smiled “Sushi of course, Well.. Actually most seafood” he smiled “Alright alright.. What’s your favorite season?”

Jeremy smiled “Winter!” he quickly covered his mouth, hoping it didn’t wake his parents “Oops..” he mumbled, shrugging “Yours?” he smiled

Michael watched him quietly for a few seconds before smiling “Autumn, I like to kick the leaves and all of the festivals and shit in town, It’s pretty cool”

“Iv’e never been to one of them” Jeremy smiled,

Michael staring at him a little before patting his shoulder “I’ll take you this fall if your parents will let you, anyways- Whats your favorite drink?” he whispered, making sure to stay quiet now

Jeremy smiled, humming a little “Pepsi- Don’t even give me shit about it, I like it okay? And tea.. And lemonade- Maybe hot chocolate” he mumbled “What’s yours?”

Michael smiled at his indecisiveness and thought “Blue raspberry slushies” he winked “But lemonade is the fucking bomb” Michael laughed “And i love it when you drink it”

“what- Why when i drink it??”

“Because your lips pucker and move weirdly and your nose crinkles up and you act like you’re gonna spit it out and-“ Michel saw how red Jeremy’s blush was and smiled “Right, promised to stop.. but its true-“

“Michael-” Jeremy whispered, covering his face “Okay.. okay uh.. question four? I think uh.. Favorite animal?” Jeremy smiled

“Oh man.. Hm, Polar bear- or like a big cat” he smiled “Your’s is something cute, isn’t it?” he winked

Jeremy giggled a little, thinking “Like.. a panda, or probably an owl” he shrugged “They remind me of an angel”

“You remind me of an angel” Michael smiled innocently

“Michael i thought you promised to stop”

“I can’t help it” Michael whispered “You’re just so fucking adorable- okay? I just.. absolutely love you and god, i can’t help but just fall in love everyday” he smiled

Jeremy blushed again and smiled “Right uh.. uh, so.. W-what’s your favorite song- Actually no please don’t!” he whispered, a little loud though

Michael smirked before pouting “Alright alright i won’t” he smiled “It’s like.. two right now huh? You need to get up by six tomorrow since its a school night, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Michael leaned in to kiss his forehead

“Wait, no-“ Jeremy whispered, holding his shirt “Please stay just a little longer? I’m sure my parents aren’t awake” he begged

Michael frowned at how he looked like he was going to cry, the way the dim street light some yards away gleamed in his eyes “Jer you need to sleep, I’ll see you in school tomorrow, okay?” Michael tried again, kissing his forehead lightly, only to pull away to see Jeremy still pouting “Goddamnit Jer..” he mumbled

“Please? J-just a few more minutes” he smiled, pulling Michael’s jacket down to kiss him “It won’t be that long” he mumbled

Michael mumbled a little “Jer..” he sighed, rubbing his face a little before looking at him again “Alright, but just a few more minutes” He smiled, pulling him closer to kiss him again

Jeremy stopped pouting, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck to kiss him back as if he was never going to see him again. He liked the way Michael’s mouth tasted, the blue raspberry never permanently gone and the pot smell always in his jacket. The lingering smell always made Jeremy sick, but he loved it

Michael didn’t want to pull away, Although he knew he should, he never did. He saw the light on downstairs turn on, meaning one of his parents were awake and Michael so badly wanted to pull away but he never did, He knew Jeremy would get in even worse trouble if he didn’t leave soon, He also knew if he stayed Jeremy might’ve been forced to break up with him so he finally pulled away after what felt like a good five minutes. He ignored Jeremy’s whine and kissed him once, only once again quickly “I have to go” he whispered, gesturing to the light shining in the grass from what seemed to be the kitchen

Jeremy couldn’t help but still pout “I know” he whispered, even softer, Michael didn’t even he could get that quiet

“I’ll see you first thing tomorrow, I’ll wait inside like usual” Michael smiled, lightly kissing his forehead before slowly letting go

Jeremy slowly let go too, sitting up more to stand up, Michael kissing him once again before following him to the window. Jeremy slowly climbed in before turning around

“I love you” Michael smiled, kissing him from outside the window, sitting up

“I love you too” Jeremy whispered, quickly closing the window to turn around and climb in bed, laying down

Michael watched him just for a few seconds before standing up, walking to the edge of the roof, waiting for the light to go off before climbing down, staying quiet as he walked to the sidewalk, being very cautious as he walked down the street


	2. Talk to me mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks with mom gives people anxiety,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was a little rushed :U sorry

“Are you ready to go?” Jeremy’s mother called up the stairs

Jeremy was grabbing his back pack and closing his door “On my way!” He smiled, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to see his mom “You know you don’t have to drive me to school..”

“You say that every morning, and I always say no” she laughed. Jeremy knew his mom was one to joke with, they could be arguing about anything and they’d both make it fun. It was the reason they were so close, As for his dad; They joked too, but his dad could be serious when he needed.. Even without pants

( you all saw that coming )

Jeremy whined a little and still smiling, walked outside with his mom “It could never hurt to try though” he pointed out

“In some ways it can, but this morning I wanted to talk” she smiled, climbing into the car

Jeremy could feel his stomach sink as he sat in the front seat, putting his back pack at his feet “An ungrounding?” He pouted, still smiling although his stomach hurt

She smiled, pulling out of the drive way “No sweetie, Michael”

Jeremy swallowed, suddenly getting hot. He took a deep breathe and rolled the window down, looking at her “…Yeah” he mumbled, not knowing what to say. He wanted to come clean, tell her about last night and tell her about how they were dating, but nothing is ever that simple

She frowned, noticing the tone change in his voice “I know about last night, Jerry” she smiled, but this time almost from sympathy

Jeremy felt his heart racing, some sweat beading off his face already, his face flushed completely trying to find the right words to say. He couldn’t, he just turned his head and cried, hiding his face until his eyes settled “I.. I’m sorry” he mumbled “I love him though-“

“I know” She smiled

“You don’t, You don’t know how-“

“Jeremy!” she cut him off, slamming on the breaks to make him jump and screech “Oops” she teased, giggling as she continued 

“mOTHer” he took a shaky breathe, gripping the seat before laughing a little “That.. was pretty good”

She smiled and reached into her purse, pulling out Jeremy’s phone and handed it to him “I do know how much he loves you though”

Jeremy stared at it for a second before slowly taking it “I don’t.. understand” he mumbled

She smiled “Read through your texts” she offered, turning onto a main high way

“Uh..” He looked down at his phone, opening the texts

Michael 6:49 AM: Jeremy?  
Michael 6:50 AM: I know you’re grounded but please

Jeremy 6:52 AM: Michael? Jeremy is grounded, this is his mother

Michael 6:53 AM: Well.. Mrs Heere, Can I ask some questions?

Jeremy 6:55 AM: Depends.

Michael 6:55 AM: Why can’t Jeremy see me? I mean, I understand that he was,, a she, which I hate saying so much ugh but please. I promised him I wouldn’t do anything if he wasn’t comfortable  
Michael 6:57 AM: I’m a respectable person like that

Jeremy 6:58 AM: I’m sure you’re a sweet boy Michael, but Jeremy is still our little baby

“Little baby?” He mumbled “Really..?” He raised an eyebrow, unsurprised

She just smiled and kept driving “Couldn’t help myself” she giggled

Michael 6:59 AM: He’s my little baby too >:U  
Michael 7:01 AM: Im kidding, kind of, but please.. I’ll do anything to see him more

Jeremy 7:04 AM: Haha, Hm.. I’ll tell you what

Michael 7:04 AM: YES?

Jeremy 7:06 AM: Excited huh? But how about this, You can see Jeremy, but only if you come to his house

Michael 7:07 AM: Worth it. 100% totally worth it, I’m in, don’t need to repeat it

Jeremy 7:10 AM: I see, but Michael? Why do you care so much for Jerry?

Michael 7:12 AM: Mrs Heere, I’m in love with him

Jeremy blushed a little and hadn’t realized he’d been smiling the whole time until he put his phone down, rubbing his eyes

“You know we love you?”

Jeremy smiled and nodded, holding his phone a little tightly in his sweaty palm. He was still nervous but mostly excited

She smiled, pulling up to the school “I love you sweetie, and I’ll talk to you dad” she winked, waiting for him to get out

He stared for a second before hugging her tightly “..I love you too” he mumbled before leaning up and rubbing his eyes “Can I.. uh-“ He cleared his throat, coughing a little

She nodded, smiling at his little squeal as he opened the car door, running inside

“Thank you mom!” He called out before running inside, spotting Michael, still crying “Mikey!”

Michael looked up from his phone, pulling his head phones off his head “Jerem- Are you okay?!” He blinked, almost falling over as Jeremy jumped on him, struggling to keep them both standing

“Better than okay!” He cried again, tears falling but still smiling “Look!” He showed his phone, putting it in his pocket before hugging Michael again

“Your phone?? So- You’re ungrounded? Are- Wait, Jerry I’m confused” he smiled now, ignoring the few people in the hallway staring

“Not entirely- but my mom is defiantly on my side!” He laughed, hugging Michael tighter, standing on his toes just to be able to wrap his arms around Michael’s neck “We’re getting there..” He smiled

Michael smiled, kissing his forehead “Now how to convince your dad I can marry you..” He mumbled, smirking a little at Jeremy’s blush

One day. One day, Michael thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the texting part :>  
> also this is the end, im not writing any more :U

**Author's Note:**

> forgive my mis spellings if there are any i never proof read things :V  
> im also planning for maybe a chapter 2 :U ,,,or 3


End file.
